User talk:Hammiams
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Highschool of the Dead Wiki Hammiams! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Takashi's choice - Rei or Saeko? page. Now that you've joined our community, here are a few tips to help you get started: *A good place to start is on the page. From there, you can see what other users are doing, and it's the best way to view and join active discussions. *Before you continue editing, please read our Manual of Style to learn about our basic guidelines. *Joining discussions in the forums or talk pages is a great way to become active in the community. Just remember to sign your posts with four tildes(~). If you need any help, you can leave a message on my talk page or on the talk page of Donutsonfire, our other administrator. --'Turambar1 ' Staff Members Page The Staff Members page is something we had before the move from the old wiki that we don't do anymore. It was basically used as a way to organize editor groups and encourage people to edit more, but it didn't work. You can ignore any references to it.Turambar ''' 21:29, January 23, 2012 (UTC) HOTD Forum I noticed the forum went down. I figured something was going to happen when the moderators weren't deleting those spam posts with graphic sexual language. I was just wondering if you knew if they have any plans of creating a new one, or if they don't, if you had any way of contacting any of them to offer our forums here as an alternative. I've been wanting to get the forums here active again for a while.Turambar ' 02:03, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Privileges You've been very helpful here with catching and reverting vandalism, and I would like to say thank you for that. I'm giving you rollback privileges to make it a little easier for you to remove vandalism. Keep up the good work and there might be an admin position for you sometime in the future.'Turambar ' 22:14, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Kanji Information I don't see how kanji meanings have any relevance to this wiki, but I suppose since someone went through the effort we shouldn't just delete them. I think they should go in the Trivia sections, though. I don't have the time to move the information right now. If you want to do it, that would be a huge help.'Turambar ' 01:25, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Administrator I'm making you an administrator of this wiki. I have had less and less time to keep up with things around here, and our other admins seem to have disappeared, so I think it is time to promote you. If you don't want to be an admin, just let me know. Otherwise, here's some information. Most duties as an administrator are self-explanatory, but I need to tell you a few things about banning. First, always assume good faith before banning a user. If there is no obvious indication of malicious intent, just give them a warning. For minor vandalism, the duration should be around 1-3 months, for moderate to severe vandalism (e.g. blanking a page, spamming, offensive content) 6 months, and for extreme vandalism, like what a user did to the News page recently, set the duration for a year and put "infinite" or "indefinite" in the reasons box so we will know to renew the block later. Other than that, just use your best judgement. You should read the Manual of Style if you haven't already, though it's overdue for an update. You really don't need to do much more than you're already doing, you just have more privileges now.'Turambar ' 18:05, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank You I've been away for quite some time due to being so busy lately. I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of things here over the past couple weeks. You're doing well as an admin. Keep up the good work. I don't plan on being absent for another long period any time soon, but I'm still too busy to do a lot of editing right now. My schedule will clear up in a couple of weeks, though, and when I have the time I'm thinking we can do some remodeling and give some much needed updates to the Manual of Style and policies.'Turambar ' 03:39, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Policy Updates I finally have some free time for a while, so I think I'm ready to start making updates and creating new policy pages. I just want to make sure you have a decent amount of free time in the next few days. If not, we can just work on a little at a time. We don't necessarily need to coordinate times where we're both on here for discussion, but I'd like to be able to have productive discussions without them taking multiple days. Back when we were still had a community with a good number of regularly active users, we had a lot of community discussions in the forum to make changes and expansions. We would get community opinions and let users give input and suggestions. I'd like to do this again, though I think it will mostly be just you and I. Anyway, what we'll mostly be doing is polishing the policies we already have here and putting stuff into writing, so to speak, that isn't already. I think now is a good time to get this done because when the manga and anime return I think the wiki will become a lot more active again. Here are the policies and updates I would like for us to work on: *Updates to the Manual of Style and the Layout Guide, the only real policy pages we have right now. *Policy page for uploads (i.e. images). *Policy page defining vandalism and banning. *Real-world information policy - basically says info should only come from HOTD sources (this is a big issue with the guns). This would probably just be an addition to the MOS but may end up needing its own page. *Wiki background - a user brought this up on my talk page. We can upload different images and decide which to use, if any. This is by no means definitive, so feel free to suggest any others you think of. I think we should start with the MOS. I'll begin by revising and updating what's already there, and then we can discuss new sections. We can use the MOS talk page for discussion. If you don't have a lot of free time right now, it's not a big deal. If you can just look over my suggestions and approve or suggest changes, that would be great, but any help you can give with coming up with ideas and maybe drafting pages would be even better. Sorry for the long post.'Turambar ' 02:27, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Chat Using chat would be all right, but like you said, it is tough to coordinate. I'd like to still open forum discussions to leave an open place where people can respond on their own time when it involves what most of our forum and talk page discussions have to this point, which is me basically writing out the policies we've had for a while (whether we've enforced them or not) to get community feedback. If we're talking about moving forward and proposing new ideas, there's no reason to not use the chat. I'm going to create one more forum thread to deal with real-world sources, but I have ideas that will be more productive in the chat. I'll stay on here as much as possible for the rest of the week from about 5 p.m. to 10 p.m. CST each day. Hopefully that time works for you and we can catch each other on here occasionally. I think evenings in U.S. time will be the best time for chats if we expect other people to join in since I believe most users here live in the U.S. If this doesn't work out, we'll just have to start coming up with specific times when we are both available.'Turambar ' 23:41, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Current Projects Trivia Section That was a mistake. I thought I deleted the original Trivia section when I was cleaning up the page, but I guess I missed it. I added the second section because I didn't have time to do the trivia cleanup myself at that time. I also had to update the information a bit.'Turambar ' 03:39, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Translation Since the founder on the Lithuanian wiki has been inactive for more than three months, you could try to get Wikia to make you an admin there so you can import pages in one big group and make your job easier. The problem is they usually only do it if you've been consistently editing there for a while. If you explained to them that you are an admin here and just want to help get things going on the Lithuanian wiki, they might understand. They have a special forum thread for admin requests over in Wikia Central somewhere. I would start by leaving a message for the current admin and see if he answers.'Turambar ''' 15:05, July 11, 2012 (UTC)